When In Rome
by cgal120
Summary: "Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy smiled. "Can I have your wurst? It looks tasty!" Italy tries to share his feelings in his own crazy way leading to one eventful evening with Germany, Japan, and Prussia. I hate summaries. Rated M for yaoi and stuff. GER/ITA.


_**WARNING! This story contains yaoi, perverts, and a very happy Italy! Don't like don't read! Co-writen with my friend "Canada" (that's her nickname, not the country/character!) Anyways, sorry if it sucks, my first M-rated fic! :L**_

_**When In Rome**_

Germany paced around the small room quietly. He was trying to recover after his meeting with Italy and Japan before going to see his brother, Prussia. For some odd reason, Italy had been acting stranger to him than usual. And for Italy that was supremely strange. Japan was packing things away, walking to a cabinet in the corner quietly, when Italy suddenly jumped up and went extremely close to Germany.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" he smiled. "Can I have your wurst? It looks really tasty!"

Germany blushed, understanding Italy's meaning. Pushing him slightly away, Germany tried to think of what to say.

"Not like that, you're not!" he finally snapped.

"But why, Doitsu!" Italy whined.

"Because I said so!" Germany said, firmly.

Italy got closer to Germany, running his finger down his chest, putting on his puppy-dog face.

"Please, Doitsu?"

"NO!" Germany shouted, grabbing Italy by the collar, lifting him off the ground. "You're embarrassing Japan!" he added, motion towards Japan. He was stood in the corner still, watching with a blush on his face.

"I… I think I'll just go…" he muttered, but didn't move.

"S-sorry, Japan…" Italy said.

"So you should be!" Germany spat.

Italy looked at the floor, hurt a little. Japan noticed, looking at Germany.

"I think you have upset him."

Italy decided that that would be the most appropriate moment to sniff sadly.

"Just go and watch some anime, Japan," Germany sighed. "But, no yaoi, though. We don't want to encourage him."

Italy pouted, sniffing once more. Japan shook his head.

"There goes my evening," he sighed.

Suddenly, Italy began to wriggle in Germany's grip, trying to get him to notice him again. Germany did, finally realising he still had him dangling my the collar.

"Oops," he muttered, putting Italy down.

Italy stayed still and quiet for a moment, then looked up at Germany. Before he could move, Italy had tackled Germany in one bound. Japan's eyes widened, now sporting a small nosebleed. He backed further into the corner, dabbing at the blood.

"So. Much. Better. Than. Drawings," he whispered.

Germany pushed Italy off of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

Italy merrily grinned up at him.

"I love you Doitsu! I wanted a hug!" he giggled.

Japan grabbed a video camera from nowhere, starting to film the pair.

"THEN ASK FOR A DAMN HUG!" Germany suddenly yelled. "DO NOT JUST TACKLE ME!"

Shocked, Italy's bottom lip started to quiver, tears forming in his eyes. Germany sighed, standing them up before giving Italy a hug. After a short while, Germany pushed the smaller nation away.

"I have to go," he said, turning to leave the room.

"Nooooo!" Italy whined, suddenly throwing his arms around Germany, nuzzling into his neck.

"Italy," Germany sighed, going to look into his eyes. It was then he remember that Italy rarely ever opened his eyes. However, remaining abnormally silent, Italy opened his amber eyes. Still in the corner filming, Japan spotted the time as Italy showed his eyes.

"Oh no!" he yelped. "He opened his eyes at 20:12! We're going to die in 2012!"

Italy looked up into Germany's bright blue eyes, a small smile forming around his lips. Germany was startled for a moment, the rich shade of amber wiping his mind of all thoughts.

"Wow…" was all he could manage to say.

Italy's smile grew larger, shining white teeth gleaming at the taller nation. Germany hugged Italy tighter, Italy nuzzling closer into his neck. After a moment, Germany woke up slightly, remember his meeting with Prussia. He let go of Italy, blushing slightly.

"I really have to go," he muttered, going to leave once more.

Italy began to pout like a child being separated from a precious toy, trying to get Germany to stay longer. Germany, however, sighed at the smaller nation.

"It's really important…" he tried to explain.

Tears began to form in the smaller nation's eyes, making the amber seem to melt and glisten like honey. Germany sighed once more, planting a kiss on Italy's forehead before walking towards the door again. Italy squealed happily and grinned brightly. It wasn't enough though. He wanted more. Determined, the smaller nation ran over to Germany as he was about to leave.

"Doitsu!" he called, nervous.

Germany, though irritated slightly due to being called back _again_, turned half way, to glance at Italy.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

Italy suddenly wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Germany blushed slightly, but held Italy closer to him, kissing him back.

Still filming, Japan began to nosebleed heavier.

Germany began to pull at Italy's clothes, unbuttoning is shirt, still kissing him. He caught himself before getting carried away.

"My meeting…" he breathed.

"I'm sure your brother won't mind," Italy whispered, licking the shell of Germany's ear. The taller nation moaned in pleasure not noticing his older brother peaking around the doorframe. Prussia snuck in the room, and stood next to Japan.

"He's right," he laughed quietly. "I don't mind."

"So…" Italy mumbled, nibbling on Germany's ear.

"Fine," the taller nation sighed.

Italy grinned before sucking Germany's ear. Germany moaned as the smaller nation clung to his body, taking their shirts off.

Prussia was now nose-bleeding along with the still filming Japan.

Prussia looked at Japan.

"Why didn't you call the awesome me when this began?"

"I was too busy filming," replied Japan, whilst Germany began to kiss Italy once more.

"That's no excuse…" Prussia muttered, trying to stem the flow of his nosebleed.

Italy was kissing Germany back, tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, hands sliding over his nipples. Germany shivered, running his fingers through Italy's hair, pulling him closer.

"You're here now, though," Japan muttered, doing the same as Prussia.

Italy grinned, sucking on Germany's right nipple, causing said nation to moan in pleasure. Germany tightened his grip on Italy, moving his hand lower down.

"P-please, Doitsu…" Italy panted, breathing deeply.

Germany, remembering an important detail about his lover, reached one hand and started to twirl the long curl on the top of the smaller nation's head.

"Better?" he breathed, a little sarcasm slipping out.

"Ahh! D-Doitsu!" Italy moaned, melting into him.

Germany continued to twirl the strand of hair, slowly lowering them to the ground. Italy trembled slightly underneath him.

Prussia's nosebleed was getting worse, his pants growing tighter and tighter. Japan's hands were shaking around his camera.

Germany continued to twirl the curl, one hand slowly gliding down Italy's chest towards his trousers.

"H-hurry D-d-Doitsu!" Italy moaned. "P-please! Nnngh!"

Suddenly, both of them were naked. Germany smirking, discarding the clothing.

"Fast enough for you?"

Japan, looking confused, muttered, "but… how did he?"

Prussia snickered.

"My brother can be very fast when he wants to be!"

Japan blinked, then put the camera on a tripod, and tended to his nosebleed once more.

Germany began to kiss down Italy's chest, moving down to his crotch. He kissed near and around his erection, causing the nation to whimper.

"NNghh! D-Doitsu!" he whined.

Prussia had now slipped to the floor, watching intently. Japan soon followed, touching himself. Prussia smirked at him muttering, "kinky little shit".

Smirking, Germany licked the tip of Italy's cock.

"AH!" Italy yelled, arching his back.

Germany moaned before taking one more lick and finally putting all of Italy's member in his mouth and sucking. Italy bucked his hips in ecstasy.

Still touching himself, Japan muttered "so. Much. Better. Than. Yaoi!"

Prussia smirked at him, though began to fondle in his own trousers.

Germany moaned, still sucking, moving his other hand towards Italy's ass, whilst the other played with the curl again.

"D-Doitsu… St-stop! I-I'm… I'm going to…. Ah!" the smaller nation moaned. Germany stopped playing with the curl, and instead put one finger up Italy's ass, his hand reaching down to his own erection.

Italy groaned as the finger went in, clutching onto Germany's shoulders. As Germany put in another finger, making Italy once more, Japan moaned quietly too, still rubbing away. Prussia smirked, also rubbing.

Italy squirmed, eyes tearing up.

"It hurts…" he whimpered.

"I-it'll be worth it," Germany panted. "Trust me…"

Italy nodded, letting a tear fall as Germany stuck in another finger. The pair groaned as Germany moved his fingers around whilst rubbing his own member. Italy shuddered as Germany pulled his fingers out.

"I think you're ready," the latter said.

Italy gulped, staring wide-eyed at Germany's member. Placing at his entrance, Germany looked at Italy and asked if he was ready. Hesitating a little, Italy nodded, screaming out as Germany entered him. Slowly, Germany to began to thrust starting a pattern…

In… and out…

Italy continued to yell: "s-stop! Ow… D-Doitsu!" but Germany angled his thrusts aiming for that special bundle of nerves that would make Italy cry out in blind happiness. Continuing to hit that spot, Germany began to rub Italy's member as the latter began to writhe with passion. He also began to twirl the curl once more, kissing along Italy's neck, getting closer to his climax with every thrust and rub.

"AH! D-DOITSU!" Italy screamed. "I-I'M SO CLOSE! NGGH!"

"M-me too…" Germany grunted, still thrusting.

Finally, Italy met his thrusts, coming all over their chests; Germany following shortly after. Italy flopped his head back, panting.

Around the same time, Japan and Prussia came also, sorting themselves out before Japan stood up to check his camera. Prussia remained on the floor, still watching them.

"Are you happy now?" Germany said, smirking at Italy. The smaller nation nodded, pulling Germany against him in a loving embrace. Prussia smiled at his brother, before looking up at Japan. He was holding his camera, a smirk playing around his lips.

"This is so going on the Internet…"

_**AND END! I am sorry if this sucked (no pun intended), but like I said earlier, it's my first M-rated fic, and Hetalia fic as well! Thanks to "Canada" for co-writing this with me! ^_^ So, review and say what you loved and where I can improve. Mainly where I can improve... I welcome all comments and suggestions! *wink-wink* **_


End file.
